


Stay

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: The day comes for Ydris to go back to his old home on the highland, but Daine doesn't want him to leave. Daine belongs to HellishSam.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HellishSam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellishSam/gifts).



The past week and a bit had been simultaneously the best and worst of Daine's life. He'd never felt closer to Ydris, sure, but... he'd never wanted it to be like this. And it hadn't been as good as he'd always imagined, nothing even close to it. Instead, he hadn't even felt close at first. It had been more fractured, more strained, filled with Daine's worries over if he was good enough for Ydris, if he was doing the right thing, if their whole relationship hadn't been doomed from the start. And now, it had only just gotten good. Daine had only just gotten comfortable having Ydris around, gotten used to waking up in his arms, to having Ydris come home to him every evening to cook dinner for him. Part of Daine felt like Ydris was just trying to make it up to him, just doing this to win him back, and it was working. But he felt spoiled, pampered, like he was getting what he deserved after all this time.

But now, he could see that Ydris wanted to leave. And part of him still wanted Ydris to leave, still expected it, even. But still, the sight of Ydris preparing to leave on the last morning made Daine's throat close up a little. Ydris heard him enter the bathroom, where the Pandorian was currently running a comb through his curly hair to slick it back with gel and stuff underneath his purple top hat. Daine always hated to see that, preferring the magician's more natural, longer curly locks. But this morning, it had an extra sting in it, knowing that he'd likely not see this again for a long time unless he could convince Ydris to stay over. Setting the comb down after styling his hair, Ydris turned to regard his boyfriend with a somewhat quizzical gaze.

"Daniel?" Ydris asked, his voice soft. Daine closed his eyes at the use of his real name, the name that he only let Ydris call him. "What's wrong? You look... sad." Daine heard Ydris' soft steps cross the bathroom tiles, felt the softness of Ydris' bare hand, not yet hidden behind a glove, gently cup his cheek.

When Daine opened his eyes, he could see Ydris' face right in front of him, the purple in his brown eye more pronounced up close. He smelled sweetly of hair gel and aftershave, and of the cotton candy scent that always surrounded him. Maybe he used cotton candy-scented cologne, but Daine was willing to let that remain a mystery. It was everything Daine could do to speak instead of just leaning in to kiss him.

"You're going back home today, aren't you?" said Daine, trying to keep the tremble from his voice. It didn't work. Ydris sighed softly, closing his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again. But Daine couldn't meet his gaze, couldn't see the regret there.

"I'm sorry, my phoenix," said Ydris. "I have already overstayed my welcome as it is, I fear." Daine grit his teeth, bringing blazing sunset-coloured eyes back to his boyfriend.

"Overstayed? You think I didn't want you here?" Daine asked, his voice shaking again with emotion. He was shaking too, just slightly. Ydris looked puzzled.

"Well, you did seem rather on-edge at first," said Ydris.

"Yeah, at first," said Daine. "Because what you did almost killed me. But not anymore." He stepped closer, wanting to feel Ydris' arms around him. But he made the first move, wrapping his still-bare arms around Ydris' middle and pulling him closer. "I love you, I don't want you to leave."

"Really?" Ydris asked, hardly daring to believe it. Did Daine truly love him as much as he'd come to love the other man? Even after what he'd done, after how much Ydris had hurt him due to his own sheer stupidity?

"Yes, you idiot," said Daine, only having to look up a little to meet his gaze. "This past week and a bit has been the best of my life. It's been so good having you around, especially after- well, you know." He blinked back tears, burying his head in Ydris' shoulder. Ydris tentatively brought his arms around Daine, noticing the way that his boyfriend relaxed at the touch.

"You truly love me?" Ydris asked. "Even after what I did?"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Daine asked. "I love you so much that it physically hurts sometimes."

"I love you too," said Ydris, finding the words easier to say now. "You are not like the other humans, only after one thing. Their lives all seem so... flightful. But you are a bright star among all of them. A bright beacon. A phoenix, among a flock of doves. And I have dearly enjoyed spending this time with you. I told you that I lost track of time, but that was not the case. The truth was that I did not, and still do not, want to leave. I want to make a life with you, here, on South Hoof."

"Then stay," said Daine, not surprised at the emotion in his voice, at the way his voice cracked on the word, at the tears that he could feel burning his eyes, closing up his throat. He swallowed, and a few tears fell. "You want to make things serious, prove that you can be a good boyfriend?"

"I want that more than anything, my phoenix," said Ydris, stepping away a little so that he could tilt Daine's chin up and look into those teary, sunset-coloured eyes.

"Then stay," said Daine again. "Stay here with me, on South Hoof. Move in with me. If you want to."

"I would in a heartbeat, if only you'd have me," said Ydris. Daine almost laughed, but he definitely grinned.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Daine asked.

"I only want you to be certain," said Ydris. "For so long, I have been an outsider, hiding away in my wagon over on Nilmer's Highland. Feeling like an outsider, too. Unwelcome. Nobody appreciates me for what or who I am, only what I look like. Nobody, aside from you."

"Ydris, and I'd use your full name if I knew it-" said Daine. Ydris grinned.

"You would not be able to pronounce it," said Ydris.

"Let me finish," said Daine. "Ydris, I want you to move in with me. Please move in with me, I'll give you a key if I have to, I'm sure Conrad can help me make a copy."

"I will wear the key around my neck with pride," said Ydris. "And yes, of course I will move in with you. I never thought that I would be the type of man to dream of finishing work every day and coming home to my boyfriend and dog, but now, it is all that I dream of." Daine didn't dare voice the secret hope that he harboured, that Ydris no longer wished to destroy the world, for fear that it would remind of Ydris of that old goal. Instead, he only wrapped his arms around his boyfriend a little tighter, feeling as though he could burst with joy. He felt lighter than he had in days, knowing that Ydris wasn't going anywhere, knowing that he'd come home that afternoon to find his boyfriend already there and waiting for him, knowing that his house would never be empty for long.

"Thank you," said Daine, tears in his eyes as he looked at his boyfriend again. "That makes me feel so much better, you have no idea."

"I never want to leave you again," said Ydris, his hand cupping Daine's cheek, tangling in his curly hair ever so slightly. "I would sooner throw myself at Garnok's mercy. I will never stop hating myself for what I've done, for making you feel as though you could not go on." Daine was still crying when Ydris kissed him, gently at first, until Daine pushed into him and deepened the kiss. Ydris' fingers resting gently on the skin of his back felt wonderful, the constant reminder that Ydris was there, that Ydris loved him, cared about him.

"You’re allowed to leave now, though," said Daine when he stepped away from Ydris, though he took hold of Ydris' hand. "You probably need to sort some things out at the circus."

"Well, the fool has done a good job of running it in my absence, as has Zee, despite her inability to converse with humans. They are more than up to the task of running it full-time. Perhaps I will even be able to take a day off, to spend time with you," said Ydris, speaking each idea that came to mind as he checked his reflection in the mirror and then left the bathroom to pull his deep purple coat on over the purple waistcoat that he'd been wearing. He pulled his boots on, followed by his gloves, and then Daine handed him his top hat.

"I'd love that," said Daine, smiling more now that he knew that Ydris was here to stay. But he almost cried again when he once again saw the glittering dark blue feather that was tucked securely into the band of Ydris' hat. He'd let Ydris keep that as a souvenir, mostly as a joke when he'd first said it. But he'd had no idea that Ydris had put it in his hat until he'd turned up at the circus that day.

"My schedule will remain the same as it has been," said Ydris. "Ever since I had a schedule, anyway. The only way that I will ever interact with your wretched time. Well, aside from remembering your birthday, of course." Daine grinned so much that his cheeks almost hurt.

"So I'll see you when I get home this evening, then?" Daine asked. "Or this afternoon, tonight, whenever?"

"Or whenever your training route takes you by my circus," said Ydris. "Though I may be a little later today, moving all of my things over here."

"Can't you just move the wagon?" Daine asked. "It's got all your stuff in it." Even if it now held bad memories as well as good, the knowledge that Ariana had been in there with Ydris. But it was also the place where Daine had woken up after almost dying in Pandoria, the place where he'd had his first kiss, his first time, the place where he'd always gone in the past to relax.

But maybe, by having the wagon here, it would be a statement. The ability to stake his claim on it, to say that no matter what had happened in the past, Ydris had chosen Daine to be his... boyfriend. His forever, maybe, if things went well. And Daine hoped that they would, but at the same time, Ydris was a Pandorian and could have anyone and what was he even doing with a guy like Daine?

But Ydris loved him. He'd said as much, many times. And now, he was moving in with him. Despite everything, Ydris had chosen him. And the one time that he hadn't? That had only served to make Ydris realise just how much Daine meant to him.

"We can hide it in the wood shed around the side of the house," said Ydris, drawing Daine back to the present. And Daine grinned, feeling his heart thumping just a little harder. "I promise not to fill your- our house with too much of my belongings."

"I want you to," said Daine. He wanted Ydris' coat on his coat rack, the hat on the hat rack, his shoes by the door, Ydris' clothes in his wardrobe, hell, a toothbrush for him, too, if Ydris ever wanted to brush his teeth manually. He wanted Ydris' gross leftovers in the fridge, weird magic stuff scattered through the house, his hair clogging the shower drain, signs of his presence everywhere. Now that he'd suggested it, it surprised him, how much he wanted this. How much he wanted everything.

"Then I will see you when I return in the evening, my phoenix," said Ydris, giving Daine another kiss before he walked out the front door. And, as the front door closed behind Ydris, Daine felt a lot different to how he'd expected to feel when he saw that today. Because he knew, without any doubts, that it wouldn't be the last time he saw Ydris walk out that door. That this time, Ydris would return to him. And stay.


End file.
